Regina and the Rumbelle Problem
by Fangirl5678
Summary: The Evil Queen saves Gaston from certain death as a flower and uses him to get back at Rumplestiltskin. Rumbelle. Just with another wrench tossed in. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just thought of this the other day and needed to write it down. This will follow the Once Upon a Time story line, more or less. **

**_I don't own anything. The plot belongs to the fantastic writers and producers of Once Upon a Time. Most of the beginning dialogue and some of the events are from the show. The rest is my own._**

**P.S. This starts when Rumplestiltskin finds out about Belle's supposed death.**

**v-v**

_Evil Queen_

"You can't keep us apart forever! I will be with him!" Belle yelled from the cage as she was taken away to my castle.

I grinned in the satisfaction that now I had something that Rumplestiltskin desperately wanted, and soon would never have. His true love. There was a plan in store for her that he would never see coming. Even if he saw the future, he only noticed certain things, and this would _not_ be on his radar. I laughed evilly as I entered my carriage to visit the pathetic imp. The castle in the middle of the woods was spellbound to be sure, but nothing that a simple counter curse couldn't handle.

My horse and buggy stopped at the front door where I made my grand entrance. A thought occurred to me in the entryway. Perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone on this trip. "Flimsy locks!" I told him as I walked through his massive dining hall, "I have a deal to discuss, a certain...mermaid."

The imp was standing at his spinning wheel, making more straw into gold. That was a good name, Gold; that would come in handy. "I'm not dealing today." he said, not taking his eyes off his work.

I picked up the teapot and poured some of the brown liquid into the cup, "Oh, are you mad at me? What is it this time?"

"Your little plan didn't work. You'll never be more powerful than me." He brought up my failed attempt to get his maid to kiss him and take away his powers.

I rolled my eyes at his accusation, "Aww, is this about the little girl I met on the road?" I taunted. "What _was_ her name? Margie? Verna?"

Rumplestiltskin slowed his wheel, "Belle." He whispered, as if not fully acknowledging my presence.

"Right. Well, I can assure you I had nothing to do with _that_ tragedy." I said taking a sip of the lukewarm tea.

He turned around with a curious expression, "What tragedy?" The imp inquired, walking toward me.

"You don't know?" I asked leaning on his mahogany table. At his silence, I continued, "She went home, but her association with you... No one would want her, of course. Especially since her fiancé disappeared. Her father shunned her. Cut her off. Shut her out." I smiled, triumphantly

The Dark One's eyes widened with hope, "So she needs… a h-home."

I let out a small laugh. He was making this too easy, "He was cruel to her, locking her in the tower, sending in clerics to cleanse her soul with scoorges and flang. Eventually she threw herself off the tower. She died." The look on the Dark One's face was absolutely priceless. My black heart swelled with pride.

"You're lieing." He said immediately. I asked him if he thought I truly was, "We're done." Rumplestiltskin stated heading for the door.

I sighed, pretending to be disappointed, "Fine. I have other calls to make." Sweeping my hand on the table once more, I noticed the dust gathered at my fingertips. "The place is getting dusty, Rumple." I stopped to look at him and leaned in close to his scaly face, "You should get a new girl." The dining hall doors shut after me, and I knew my plan was going to go perfectly.

When I arrived at my own castle I began to work straight away. I knew the Dark Curse would give the people of the Enchanted Forest the lives I wanted for them, but I also knew that all curses could, and will, be broken. For whatever reason, Rumplestiltskin wanted to get to this land without magic, but I wasn't about to let him have the upper hand. Oh no, Belle was most certainly not dead, and neither was her stupid excuse for a fiancé.

Yes, Gaston was alive and well. Rumple turned Gaston into a rose, and, fortunately for him, the snippet Belle took off the bottom of the rose was a part of his sword that had fallen to his feet. I retrieved him before he started to wilt while replacing him with an exact replica. This was just after Belle let the thief Robin Hood escape with one of Rumplestiltskin's possessions. Really, how could she have been so stupid? If that man ever stole from me, I'd have his heart turned to dust before he could say he was sorry. But I digress, I popped in one night while the two star-crossed lovers were asleep and snatched him. End of story.

Once I turned Gaston back into the man he was formerly, I explained everything to him. He was a bit miffed that his fair fiancé was now in love with a beast, but I told him not to fret. "I have a plan to get us both what we want. You get your beloved Belle, and I get revenge on Rumplestiltskin." Gaston smiled at me with an evil gleam in his eyes. I smiled too, but then my smile dropped and I said very seriously, "But you won't remember anything in the slightest." I waved my hand and put him to sleep.

I smiled at the memory of him collapsing on my floor with a thud. Vengence was sweet and now that I had Belle, there was nothing stopping me from the happiness I deserved. With all the materials in front of me, I began brewing the potion to take away any and all memories of Belle's time with Rumplestiltskin. I knew there wasn't any way to make a love potion, I'm not stupid. But there was one for friendship and another for lust. My mind went through the odds of it working. All in all I figured the potion would work about 30% of the time. There was no way, with the ingredients involved, that they would sprout two heads or anything. So it was worth a shot.

I replaced her memories with ones of adventure. She was going to have many stories to tell her father of her life away from home. Gaston was simply visiting his distant relatives about a day's journey away. He was going to have no memory of being a rose or confronting the Dark One, except for the first time he met him. I instructed my father to put a few drops of the potion in their morning tea. The tea was supposed to knock them out long enough to get Belle back to Maurice's castle, or at least close to it, and Gaston to his aunt's house. With the sun rising, all I had to do was wait.

**v-v**

**So what did you think? Please review. Reviews keep me motivated! :) I also don't know when I'll update again. Hopefully soon... it is summer after all.**

**I****f I don't see much of an audience after a couple weeks, I might just take it down. This is my first Fanfiction so don't be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I honestly didn't think that this would be as popular as it is! **

**I couldn't wait for tomorrow! So here's the second chapter! **

**P.S. I wrote this to be from multiple people's perspective. Let me know if you don't like it.**

**v-v**

_Belle_

I defeated the Yaoguai, well not really defeated, I noticed he was just a poor creature in need of help. In reality his name was Prince Phillip. My heart melted when he told me he was cursed after seeking his true love. His Aurora. Since Phillip was in my debt, he agreed to take Mulan to the nearest town to get her leg looked at. I convinced the both of them to go on without me because I was positive my father was worried. When it became too dark too see, I laid on the ground for a much needed rest. I didn't bother making a fire, because by the time I got the wood ready and the fire started, it would be sunrise.

I hadn't contacted my father since the Dark One took me to his castle. Once the Dark One realized how utterly useless I was around the house, he criticized me everyday without fail. I tried my best and that didn't seem to be good enough. He told me to run away and never return. At first I was offended, then I realized that I was free! I high tailed it out of that place and began my trek back home.

Along the way, I met some interesting people: pirates, dwarves, mermaids (though those were rare) and more common folk than I've talked to my entire life. Everyone had a different and interesting story behind them. One woman told me that she had been on the run from her step-mother ever since her father passed away. She never told me her name, but I hope to see her again. Her smile was contagious. Another perk, was not having to mind my manners around these people. They wouldn't care if I had three eyes or two heads.

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I must have hit the ground hard the night before. I stayed on the grass and dirt a while to get my bearings. The sun was already high in the sky; I found that odd considering that I had fallen asleep fairly early. I was eager to get back so I rose to start my journey once more. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, I couldn't be far now. I'd been walking since I left the Dark Castle about a month ago. After walking another hour or so, I saw it. My castle was just up the next hill. I ran toward the wall surrounding my home. "Papa!" I yelled, "Papa, I'm home!" I smiled at the closed gate in front of me.

I heard a distant, "It's Belle!" cried one foot-soldier.

"Open the gate!" yelled another.

The gate opened and I was allowed entry into my beloved home. I grinned widely as my father came running from the double doors opened for him, "My dear, sweet, Belle!" He said picking me up into a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Even if it _is_ to save our people from certain death!" Maurice exclaimed. My father pulled back to look at me and his smile faltered, "Belle, how are you even here? Did you escape?"

I shook my head, "I will tell you all about it father, but what I would like right now is a good place to rest." I replied. He ushered me into the lounge and sat me down in the chair next to a blazing fire. When he settled himself across from me I began my tale. I told him about chores, my mistakes and the Dark One in general. I also mentioned all of my adventures with the various people I had met. He stayed quiet while I finished, "That's pretty much all that happened. I wasn't there long. All I remember is that he was could be spiteful at times. And...he didn't try anything. Rest assured." I wanted to get my point across to my father without spelling it out for him.

Maurice sighed in relief, "Oh, Belle, I'm just so glad to have you back. Gaston will be thrilled!" He added as an afterthought.

The thought of Gaston usually brought bile to my mouth, but, after being in the Dark One's company for such a long period of time, I could stomach anything. In fact, I half-wished he was with me now. I never really had given Gaston a chance. Our marriage was arranged by our parents at birth. So I wanted to see if we could be friends first, then, hopefully learn to love one another. If not, at the very least, respect each other.

My father was happily planning a ball in honor of my return home; it also seconded as his birthday party. I hadn't realized that it was already February, "Father, I'm so sorry. I've been so wrapped up in myself, I haven't gotten you a proper gift!" I confessed, guiltily.

He stood from his seat and knelt before me, "Belle, the best gift I could have ever gotten was you." My father sat there a moment, taking me in, "I won't ever put you in harm's way again. I promise." Maurice kissed my forehead and was off making the arrangements with his servants.

The town was soon abuzz with the upcoming ball in honor of my father's birthday. He didn't want anyone to know I was there until that night. 'The surprise of the year' he called it. I have to admit, when my father throws a party, he doesn't do so halfway. Maurice invited everyone that he had the year before. I hoped my father remembered to look the list over once before okaying it. People from all around were invited to witness this spectacular event last year, including the monster that took me as a part of a deal to save my kingdom.

I pushed the thought from my head and forced myself to think positively. I picked out a dress two days before the ball. A bit last minute, but it was exactly what I was looking for. I couldn't wait for my father's special 'party of the year'.

_Evil Queen_

Today was not my day. I had Snow White within my grasp when her new friend, _Ariel_, decided to be all noble and take her fins back. Stabbing me in the neck with a fork in the process! That was going to leave an unattractive mark for a while, if I hadn't magically healed myself. As predicted, Snow got away. And now, a carrier pigeon just pooped on my freshly clean floors. I took the letter it carried roughly but it didn't move. I flailed my arms in an attempt to scare it off and it still didn't budge. Only when I tossed a ball of fire at it did it finally scurry away. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Queen Regina,_

_You are cordially invited to Sir Maurice's birthday ball on February 13. We would be grievous if you do not attend. Please grace us with your presence on this happy occasion._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Maurice_

It was blatantly obvious that Maurice himself did not write this letter. If he had, he would have known not to speak of himself in the third person. Maurice was not a man to do that. Another dead give-away was the hand writing. A woman clearly wrote the letter, and told him to sign it. I smiled at their idiocy, but was touched that they thought to invite me. Though it was likely that I wouldn't go. I strode to my mirror and called on Rumplestiltskin. He doesn't normally answer, but for some reason today he did.

Rumple appeared but didn't say anything. He looked as if he got hit by a carriage then forgot to bathe for a week.

"Well, hello to you too!" I scoffed at him. By the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't in the mood for games. So I got right to the point, "Did you get one of these?" I asked holding up the letter.

A second later, he was in my room and holding the parchment. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, "It's not nice to brag, Dearie!" He shrieked in his impish way. The longer he looked at the invitation, the darker his expression became. "To answer your question, no. I don't believe I'll be invited to any event this man puts on ever again." Rumple stated tossing the letter back at me. When he was about to leave, a black and brown-spotted owl came swooping into the room with a letter attached to its foot. It landed on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. "Now, what do you want?" He impatiently asked, taking the scroll. Without lifting a finger the owl flew off.

"How did you do that? And why did _you_ get an owl?" I asked, incredulously. "I had a damn pigeon in here for ten straight minutes! I thought it was going to make a nest!"

Rumplestiltskin let out a high shrill, "That's because you're not frightening, Dearie!" He stated throwing his hands about. I was tempted to make another fireball when he continued, "Don't misunderstand me, you're plenty scary. But when other lifeforms are frightened of you, they flee without any encouragement. As for the owl, you're well aware that my castle is a far journey for any specimen. The owl would have the least trouble. Plus...pigeons won't go near me." He said turning to his letter. His eyes sparkled, "Looks like I have a party to attend as well!" the imp shrilled once more.

I wasn't going to miss this party for anything!

**v-v**

**What did you think? Please Review, even if you're a guest. I'd love to hear from you! :)**

**Also let me know if I get any of the story line mixed up or if the characters don't sound right. I'm a bit of a perfectionist...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to Leanne, Grace5231973 and boots111 for reviewing! Your comments have inspired me to write this next chapter.  
**

**Reminder: I don't own anything having to do with Once Upon a Time.**

**I couldn't wait any longer to put the next one up!**

**Happy reading! :)**

**v-v**

_Rumplestiltskin_

On the day of the party, I was summoned by Cinderella to meet her at midnight just beyond the reaches of her rule. She wanted to make another deal with me. I was in such a good mood, I agreed to see what the princess wanted. Before that, I had to see Maurice. The man who forced my dear Belle to a spiraling depression which lead to her death. His party was _not_ going to be a happy one. I was going to make sure of that. I brainstormed millions ideas on how to make his birthday the worst one he's ever had. Many of these plans ended in turning him into a snail and stomping on him with all my might. These thoughts caused my giddiness.

That night, I dressed in my finest attire and in the blink of an eye was standing in the main hall completely bypassing the greeting party. The room was decorated exquisitely, though not nearly full enough. Listening in on the conversations around me, it seemed like the entire town was gathered in this celebration. These were the people I saved from the Ogres? This was quite pitiful, really. I moved to the darkest corner of the room and waited for the right moment to turn this party on its head.

Maurice stood on the stairs and addressed the room, "My honored guests," He began, "Tonight is a night for celebration!" He cried raising his hands as if to praise God, "For today is not only my birthday, but a day to honor the homecoming of my beautiful daughter, Belle." He said, gleefully. People around me were immediately chattering of Maurice's proclamation.

I didn't understand why he was so happy about his daughter's homecoming. Belle was dead. Was this party also one to celebrate her life? The thought almost made me feel better about the man standing before me. Almost. That was when that I saw her. At the top of the stairs, dressed in a dark blue gown with white lace around the neckline and a gold design around the hem, was Belle.

The minute I saw her, memories from her stay at my castle came flooding back.

_Belle rushed to bring me my tea. I began listing off what needed to be done around the Dark Castle. She nodded, probably making mental notes to herself. Her reaction to skinning children alive made her drop the teacup she was holding. "That one was a quip." I admitted._

_She smiled and bent to retrieve the cup. Her eyes widened when she finally looked up at me. "It's chipped... You can barely see it." Belle stated fearing my reaction._

_"Well, it's just a cup." I said and saw her physically relax._

_-v-_

_I sat at my spinning wheel making straw into gold. Belle interrupted me, "Why do you spin so much?" She paused. "It's just that you've made more straw into gold than you can ever spend."_

_"I like to watch the wheel turn. It helps me forget." _About my boy. Baelfire. About the portal that should have taken both of us. About the long years it's been to be reunited with him. _I added silently to myself._

_"Forget about what?" She questioned._

_Not wanting to reveal my secrets to the help I said, "I guess it worked." Then I noticed her on a tall ladder reaching for the curtains. "What are you doing?"_

_She huffed, "It's almost Spring we should let some light in. What did you do? Nail them down?"_

_"Yes." I told her, honestly._

_Belle smiled but lost her footing and fell, quite literally, into my arms. The contact ignited a fire within me. Something I thought I'd lost a long time ago. Only when she softly said 'thank you' did I realize I was holding her longer than I'd expected to._

_-v-_

_I walked around the library made especially for Belle. She was gone and I was sure she'd never return. So I was quite surprised to see her walking toward the castle with some straw. I ran down to the wheel in the dining hall and acted as if I'd been there for hours. "Oh good, you're back. I was running low on straw." I said when she entered._

_"Go on, admit it. You're happy I'm back." Belle smiled, placing the straw by me._

_"I'm not unhappy." I said. Belle sat in front of me and demanded to know about my son. The close proximity threw me a moment, but I told her truthfully that there wasn't much to tell. "Why did you come back?" I questioned._

_Belle cocked her head to the side, "I wasn't going to, but... something changed my mind."_

_When she kissed me, it was the most sensational feeling in the world. It was like the fire she lit earlier times a million. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. Milah was my first love, but she didn't love me. Not entirely. Cora only loved me for the power I possessed. For that's all that mattered to her. _

_Belle, I'm almost positive, loved me for me and, I'm sad to say, it scared me. I felt my power leaving my body. It made me disoriented. I denied it when she said it proved we were each other's 'true love'.This action and following it led to my biggest mistake of letting her go. Eventually thinking she was dead. _

All of this passed while she was still smiling at the top of the stairs. My heart warmed and a lump rose in my throat. She was here, alive and more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. A part of me wanted to go to her and make sure she was actually there. But a young man came to her side and offered his arm which she took with a smile. A smile that wasn't just courteous, but one of love. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. It was the fiancé, whatshisname. I was sure I turned him into a plant of some type. A weed? A flower? Who knows, but I could tell something wasn't right here.

The party continued while I kept a close eye on Belle. As if she would disappear if I took my eyes off her for a second. The fiancé kissed Belle on her forehead and left. Oh how I wanted to snap the man in two at this point. Before I could stop myself, I was behind Belle tapping her shoulder. Belle turned and the look of horror on her face made me flinch internally. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes shifted in all directions, searching for someone.

"I was invited, Dearie." I told her merrily, though my heart was heavy with the weight of her words.

She gave me a confused look. Belle was a smart girl, but I didn't understand what was so perplexing to her. "I should rephrase, why are you here?" It was actually an excellent question. I had come here to kill Maurice, but I certainly couldn't tell her that. My pause must have been too long because before I could speak, "I won't go back with you." She stated.

So _this_ is why she thought I was here. Even if Belle and I were meant to be together, I was going to respect her decisions. She deserved that much from me. In that moment, the fiancé walked up to hand Belle champagne and glared, "What are you doing here, I-Imp?" He choked out.

I giggled for the man was scared out of his wits. Why couldn't I remember his name? All of those deals, I remember, but this moron I couldn't think of to save my life, "As I was telling your companion before, I was invited. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to dance with said woman."

Belle looked at the man, "It's alright, Gaston. I will dance with him, but then he must leave." The end of her sentence was directed at me. The fiancé, _Gaston_, nodded hesitantly while I guided his bride-to-be out on the dance floor.

_Belle_

I paced in the drawing room waiting for the moment when my father would announce that I was home at last. The door opened and Gaston appeared. I blushed, recalling the night previous:

_I was in the drawing room when Maggie came in stating that Gaston had arrived. I stood from my seat in the corner and agreed to let him in. The instant he walked through the door and locked eyes, a wave of longing coursed through me. I can't describe where it came from. It was as if my mind wanted him but my body wasn't reacting. Well, not in the way I thought it should anyway. "Gaston, it's so good to see you again." I said motioning him to come sit next to me on a couch._

_He complied and said, "Belle, I'm so happy you're alright. I feel like I'm not myself without you."_

_Honestly, I didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment. I shouldn't be surprised though, Gaston's first words were probably 'love me!'. I simply smiled but it most likely looked more like a grimace, "Well, I hope you're back to your old self soon."_

_Gaston grinned and gazed at me dead on. He shifted so we were facing each other on the love seat and suddenly was very serious, "Belle, how could you do that to us? Offering to stay with that..._beast_." He spat._

_I sighed and took his hands in comfort, "As I've told you before, I always wanted to be a hero. Go on adventures to strange and distant lands. Save complete strangers without being acknowledged for it. A life that is both exciting and dangerous at the same time. This was like my dream except in a more...permanent setting."_

_He gave me a critical look, "I know where you've been getting these silly ideas. It's all those books. A woman should be kept around the house where it's the safest. Always ready to bear children and take care of their spouses. Not gallivanting after God knows what."_

_I looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed once more. Maybe I _was_ meant for the simple/boring life. When I looked back up his brown eyes were searching my blue ones. "I'm not going to be just some trophy wife to you. I have my own mind and I intend to use it." I countered._

_Gaston smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I felt like there was another meaning to his words that he wasn't saying. Before I could question him on it, his hand went to brush a stray hair out of my eyes. "Belle, I love you." He said, pulling my face to his. I didn't have time to protest when his lips crushed into mine._

_Then something happened, the spark that resonated in my brain up until this point spread to every part of my body. I realized I wanted him, not just now, but forever. I moved my hands to his chest, making fists in his shirt and tugged him closer. A knock on the door interrupted us and we pulled apart instantly. Maggie peaked around the door, "Miss Belle, I'm sorry to intrude, but your father wanted me to remind you that you have an early day tomorrow."_

_I cleared my throat, "Oh, of course. Thank you, Maggie. I'll say good night to Gaston and he'll be on his w__ay." ____Maggie seemed content with my answer and left. I stood and Gaston rose with me. "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

___He grinned, "Yes. You and I will drink and dance the night away." Gaston gave her a peck on the cheek and left._

Gaston cleared his throat, "You look beautiful." He smiled. I smiled at him in thank you. He continued, "Maggie sent me to come collect you. It's time." He half-smiled.

My father finished his speech and I walked around the corner to the top of the steps. Every eye in the room was on me. I found it strange that I felt so nervous now. At other times when I've had to stand and make a speech, I was perfectly calm. Once Gaston held out his arm, I knew that everything was going to be all right. I smiled at him and we descended the stairs together.

"I'm going to get us some champagne." He whispered, kissing my temple.

The affection he gave me sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded and returned to my conversation with my schoolmates. My friends immediately went silent when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Confused, I turned around to come face to face with my captor. There was no way in _hell_ I was going back with him. I looked around the room to find Gaston, my father, Maggie, _anyone_ to get me out of this situation. After some awkward small talk and Gaston coming back with drinks, I agreed to dance with him. But I demanded that he had to leave afterward.

As I was led out on the floor by the Dark One, I looked back at Gaston. The contorted expression on his face saddened me. This was not the way I wanted this party to go. I knew that I should have asked my father to revisit the guest list again.

The music began to play and the reptile-like creature put one hand in mine and the other wrapped around my waist. This action made my body feel warm and my heart beat rapidly. The imp smirked and pulled me close, but not too close for comfort. My brow furrowed in confusion. It didn't feel the same as when Gaston held me. Even though he was the Dark One, I felt unnervingly safe. Calm; as if he would never hurt me. "You look stunning tonight, Miss Belle. A gorgeous gown, however did you pick it?"

I shrugged, "Thank you. It was the best dress out of my choices." I answered, vaguely. The real reason was going to my grave. Honestly, it was like the dress was begging me to wear it. My eyes were just drawn to it.

After a few moments of silence, he noticed something was bothering me, "What internal conflict are you battling tonight, Dearie?"

I pursed my lips. The truth was possibly the worst idea at this point. So I told him something truthful, but not my exact dilemma, "I'm just trying to figure you out." When he didn't say anything I explained further, "First, you come to save my town, but ask me to be your maid supposedly forever. Once I am your maid, you don't appreciate the work I've done. Then you send me home. Finally coming back around to my town again. It doesn't make sense. You do know the definition of insanity, right?"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with it. Doing the same action over and over again expecting different results. Although, truth be told, I wasn't expecting you to be here." The imp said, tightening his grip on her waist and hand.

This made my heart beat faster and my adrenaline kick in. I got the feeling that he was enjoying that a bit too much, but that he was also reading my body language wrong. He spun me around the room while I regained my composure, "If that's the case, then you still never answered my question. Why are you here?"

Again he was silent. The Dark One seemed in thought so much that he didn't notice when the music ended. I stopped dancing and with a small curtsy said, "Good evening, Mr. Dark One." I walked back to Gaston. He placed his hands around my waist bringing my back to his front. Something about Gaston's touch made me want to shy away from it. In comparison to the Dark One's, Gaston just wasn't nearly as comforting... more possessive. My body's responses were giving me whiplash. Nothing was making sense. I finally decided that it must have been my fear of him. That he was going to take me away again which caused my body's reactions. I leaned against Gaston as I glanced in the beast's direction in time to see that he was a mix of emotions: confusion, fury, hurt and love? No, I must have misread the final emotion. The last time I saw the imp was when he was exiting the castle.

_Evil Queen_

I watched as my little scheme unfolded before me. The potion I gave to Belle and Gaston worked better than I could have imagined. They truly seemed to have fallen for each other. Though I knew that wasn't the case, the two looked at each other with lustful intent. When Belle first saw Rumplestiltskin, she couldn't have looked more shell shocked. Rumple looked like someone had killed his prized horse. Gaston, perhaps my favorite reaction of them all, looked furious. Rumple took Belle to the dance floor before he got the chance. He stared daggers at Rumplestiltskin all night and looked like he wanted to rip his throat out. _That_ would have been a sight.

Rumple looked absolutely heartbroken when he saw his sweet Belle go off to her fiancé. I noticed the imp was off to the side of the room once again. I took this as a great opportunity to talk to him. Rumplestiltskin was still glaring at the happy couple when I came up behind him, "Quite the pair, aren't they?" I smiled.

The Dark One twitched, "You told me she was dead." He spat, venomously as he turned his glare to me.

I put my hands up in innocence, "Don't shoot the messenger. I was just relaying what I was told."

"And where, might I ask, did you receive such misinformation?" he inquired, coldly.

My own head, I thought happily. I shrugged. "I can't be expected to remember every minor detail that involves you. Lord, I'd never have a life if I did that."

At this, he smiled, "Because you had such a splendid life to begin with, Dearie. Always chasing after Snow White." he giggled in his impish way.

"You know, better than anyone, that she took everything from me. And ever since you helped her and her precious Charming, I can no longer do anything to harm them." I said, barely keeping myself together. Tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't show weakness in front of him. I'd never hear the end of it.

He grinned, "Yes, Dearie, you can't do anything to hurt them... in this land." When the clock stroke midnight, Rumplestiltskin said he had business to attend to and exited.

In his subtle, cryptic way, Rumple reminded me of the Dark Curse. I'd always planned on enacting it, but was a little busy trying to prove his little spell wrong. And each time, I was made the fool. I needed to go to Maleficent to get the curse, but it would be well worth it. In my opinion, sooner was better concerning a spell of this magnitude. I didn't want to lose my nerve. After my revelation, I strode off to my friend's castle. By the end of the night, I was going to be one step closer to my happiness.

**v-v**

**That's it! ****In case you're wondering, I am going to be writing while they are cursed. I have an idea of where this is going to go.**

**Please Review! Was it too many viewpoints in one chapter? I just have so many thoughts, that I love sharing all of them with you! :)**

**L****et me know if things don't make sense. Sometimes it sounds good in my head, then I write it and it comes out wrong. Reviews keeps me motivated and less likely to put the wrong couple together! **

**You know I'm kind of starting to like where Gaston and Belle are headed... (insert evil laugh here).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hope this chapter relieves any angst that the last chapter caused! Always have hope my dearies! Rumbelle will prevail!**

_**I don't own anything having to do with Once Upon a Time.**_

**Enjoy!**

**v-v**

_Belle_

_I was standing in a grand dining hall. One of the prettiest I've ever seen. The floor to ceiling windows were letting in the bright golden sunshine. There were knick knacks surrounding the perimeter with a spinning wheel in the far corner. __In my hands, was a silver platter with a tea set resting on it. I set the tea on the table and began pouring it into a chipped cup. Scaly arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled and leaned into him. A hand moved from my waist and brought my hair to one side. Lips kissed my pulse point. The man whispered, "Come back to me."_

I shot up in bed and found that I was on the verge of crying, again. I know I can't control what I dream about, but it had been a month since the party. And every night... I dreamt of him, the Dark One. They were always the same and tears always came after I woke up. My crying wasn't shocked or fearful; in fact, I would compare them to sadness. I wiped them away and brought my legs to my chest. Once again I ran over the possibilities of why this could be happening. Nothing was adding up. Ever since I danced with him at the party, it seemed that my life, past the point I left with him, was a lie. It was as if there was a wall in my mind and now some light was showing through the cracks.

The first day after I had a dream, Gaston came over for a picnic in the garden. I barely talked, but he didn't seem to mind. Absorbed in himself, as per usual. He didn't bring it up (more like didn't notice), and neither did I. The dreams kept coming and slowly I'd been drifting further away. I couldn't focus on my relationship with Gaston until I figured this out first. It sounded silly, but for some reason, the dreams felt more real than my real life.

Sighing, I stood and paced around the room. I already decided the night before that if I had another dream, then I was going to find out why. I quickly got dressed and went to my father's library. Dreams were tricky things. Some books thought dreams were memories, some thought they were information from another life or even prophecies. While others believed that dreams meant nothing. Unfortunately, this brought up more questions than it did answers. Maggie entered the library with a feather-duster. Sufficed to say, she was surprised to see me, "Miss Belle! It's the wee hours of the morning! What are you doing up?"

I looked at the grandfather clock on the left side of the room. 3AM. I pursed my lips, debating whether or not to tell her. I loved Maggie; she was like a second mother to me. Having decided, I smiled, "Maggie, would you come and sit with me for a moment?" Maggie looked concerned, but nodded anyway. When she got comfortable, I started from the very beginning. From when I left with the Dark One to my dreams today. "What do you think it all means?" I inquired.

Maggie gave me a sad smile, "Miss Belle, I'm sorry to say that I don't have an answer to your question. But I've heard stories of an ancient being that lives in the forest. Perhaps it can be of some help." Maggie's brow furrowed. "Although, I must admit, I don't know much about the creature myself." She sighed, but quickly moved on, "Now, if you won't be needing anything else, I must get back to work."

I thanked her for the advice and let her go. After she started dusting again, I went in search of a book that could tell me more of this ancient creature and where I could find it. I stayed in the library all day, and only left for meals. My father didn't think much of my behavior since this was more or less usual. Only this time, I had a specific goal in mind. When it started to get dark, I finally found what I was looking for. The Reul Ghorm. It was said that if someone called for help, then a wish would be granted. I beamed at my findings.

With no time to lose, I ran down every corridor until I was passing through the open gate. I needed to get to the forest. I read that the Reul Ghorm was fairly shy so I didn't want he/she to come into the town. Once I thought I was far enough away, I called out to it. I sat on a tree stump and waited. I didn't have to wait long, for a blue orb to come floating at me. She was a beautiful fairy, "Something ails you, Miss Belle."

"You know me." I said, not really asking.

The fairy giggled, "Word travels quickly of anyone brave enough to willingly leave with the Dark One."

I smiled gently, "I'm flattered Miss Reul Gho-"

"Please, call me Blue." She interrupted, politely.

"Blue." I paused, not sure where to begin, "Can you tell if there is anything wrong with me?"

She looked at me up and down, "I sense that something has been altered within you. Something powerful, but it's waning. Something else is trying to break through."

I stood and could feel a smile growing on my face, "Is there anything you can do?" I asked, hopefully.

"I-I believe that I can bring you back to see reality, but I'm unsure of what the permanent damage the spell has done to your mind and body." The fairy hesitated.

I rose my chin, "Can you tell me what exactly this... spell has done to me? I'm not afraid. Please, I just want some answers." I plead.

Blue smiled, "From what I can tell, this is some kind of cloaking spell. It makes you see what the witch or wizard wanted you to."

I shook my head, "That's awful. Can you help me?" I questioned.

"Then, I'll do the best I can." With a wave of her wand, there was a flash of light and then I slipped into darkness.

_Rumplestiltskin_

35, the number of days that passed after Maurice's party. Since that awful night, I took back my earlier decree. I wouldn't, no _couldn't_, simply stand by and watch the blubbering moron ride off into the sunset with Belle. Her last words to me were still ringing in my head. _'Good evening, Mr. Dark One.' _Where had that come from? She'd always called me by my name, but when I heard that come out of her mouth, my heart felt stone cold. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about her right now. Yes, I could get out using the ink, but I felt like it should be kept here. Plus, Belle wasn't my only goal in life. Baelfire was out there somewhere, and I intended to find him. If I escaped now, my plan could easily backfire.

I sat in my jail cell scrawling the name Emma over and over again. I couldn't forget it. The name was the only thing that could snap me out of my cursed state. I noticed a rat on the other side of the bars, "It's just us, Dearie. You can show yourself!" I giggled. Regina came in a swirl of black smoke. She questioned the strength of my curse, "So worried. So, so worried. Like Snow White and her new husband!"

"What?" She asked flatly.

I walked up to the bars, "You see, they paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About you and the curse."

"What did you tell them?" Regina asked.

"The truth! That nothing could stop, the darkness." I answered flailing my hands about, "Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first." I said, tutting her in my mind. I honestly thought she would have figured it out by now. She was my star pupil. Aside from Zelena, but that crazy bitch couldn't enact the curse. Nor would I want her to, though she was powerful, she was very unpredictable.

The Queen stepped forward, "Tell me what I did wrong?"

"For that, there's a price." She stated that there always was. Sometimes the truth hurt. "In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life. You will heed my every request so long as I say 'please'."

"Deal. Now tell me." She said quickly.

"I wasn't finished!" I shrieked, "Perhaps the most important of all is Belle."

Regina smiled ruefully, "You want to be with her."

I tightened my jaw. I couldn't do that to Belle if she truly didn't want to be with me. "No. Just make it so she's not with _him_."

She agreed and I told her exactly what she needed, "I sacrificed my prize steed."

In rage, I grabbed her throat, "A horse?! This is the curse to end all curses. You think a _horse_ is gonna do?! Great power, requires great sacrifice. The heart you need, must come from something far more, precious."

"Tell me what will suffice." She said, softly.

I whispered, "The heart of the thing you love most." She reminded me once again that Snow took her true love from her long ago, "Is there no one else, that you twooly wove?" I stroked her face, "This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, Dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?"

She leaned in once more, "As far as it takes." After some more encouragement, the Queen left to begin the preparations.

When Regina was gone, I sat and waited for the smoke to consume me. I was partly relieved that Belle wouldn't be with the imbecile for much longer, but there was still a war raging within me. The darker half saw it as a good thing. While my lighter half told me she should have the right to be happy. Then that brought around the question: Was she really happy?

_Evil Queen_

I went home in a poof of smoke. At first, I didn't do anything but stare at the ground. The only way to enact the curse was the sacrifice my father. That. Green. Imp! He must have known all along! Oh he was going to pay! Unfortunately, I made a deal with the little devil and knew I couldn't get out of it. Not without getting killed (or worse). I sighed and started toward my room. He would get what he wanted, but it would be, most certainly, not the way he expected.

_Gaston_

"Belle came home ill, and I'm just now hearing about it?" I raged to my personal servant, Lefou. He scurried to catch up to me with my coat. I let out an frustrated sigh. The letter the carrier pigeon brought me said that Belle had been on bed rest for the past few days. I shook my head, "I'm her fiancé. I should be with her if she is sick."

"Well, Gaston, the letter did say that she wanted to see you sooner. She didn't want you to catch the same thing." Lefou stated.

I grabbed my stout assistant by his lapels bringing his face to mine, "Don't you think I deserve to know if my bride-to-be is unwell?" I spat.

Lefou began spouting, "Yeah, of course. I mean- you do- but then-"

I dropped him back on the ground with a thump. Throwing my coat over my shoulders, "Lefou, if you're not supportive in my decisions then I suggest you find employment elsewhere." I said, exiting my house.

It didn't take long before I was standing at Belle's bedroom door. Oh how I wished for the first time I would have seen it, it would have been under more pleasant circumstances. I knocked, lightly. A small voice invited me in. The room was a deep golden color and in the center of the room was Belle, laying in bed. She looked thin and frail. It was a bit unnerving. The woman smiled, but it seemed more to be polite than anything else. I returned the smile and came to sit in the chair beside her, "How are you feeling?"

Her smile faltered a tad, "I'm doing alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods! I worried about you all day!"

Belle's eyebrows formed a crease, "Gaston, we need to talk."

"You're right. How could you do that to me?" I asked. Confusion overwhelmed her face so I continued, "When I got the news today that you were sick and had been for the past week or so, I didn't know what to think! I thought being together would mean together through all the good _and_ bad. Plus, you missed my mother's dinner party last Sunday. Right then I should have realized that something was wrong because I know you wouldn't have just stood me up there."

Belle sighed and looked down at her folded hands, "I got sick the Wednesday after your mother's party." She then told me that, ever since her father's birthday, she'd been having dreams. And somehow those dreams tore her away from me bit by bit. Belle went to see some sort of magic being, I didn't really pay attention much. I was busy thinking about the best way to approach the subject a very different subject. But then she asked, "Gaston, did you hear me?"

I blinked and focused back on her, "I'm sorry, must have zoned out. You were saying?"

She laughed to herself, "See? That's exactly what I mean. I see now that you really never liked me for who I am. All you want is someone you can go to parties with. Someone you can show off. I want to be more some pretty statue." She slid the engagement ring off her finger, "Gaston, I can't marry you."

**v-v**

**How was this one? **

**Want to know how Belle came to this nail-biting decision? ****I'm letting you choose, would you rather have a chapter about this adventure? Or a completely different story? (Keep in mind that the different story might have to wait a bit longer). I'd like to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please don't hesitate to put in your vote! Even if you just put a C for chapter or S for story. That'd be great!**

**If I don't hear much of anything, I'll pick whatever I think everyone will enjoy the most.**

**Please Review! Don't be shy! I love hearing from you! If you don't want to comment, then PM me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I was on vacation for two weeks and not around internet at all. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I've decided to put Belle's journey into another story. It wouldn't flow well if I stuck it in here somewhere. So, if you're confused about some of the narration, fear not. Everything will be explained once I get started on the next story. (I'll keep you posted.)**

**My Dearies, here is chapter 5.**

**v-v**

_Belle_

I'd been asleep 5 days and Gaston was not taking my rejection well. I had to lay there for fifteen excruciating minutes, reiterating what I'd just got done telling him. Thankfully, Maggie walked in and asked the guards to escort him out. I smiled at her as she left me to rest. My journey was a huge success. I found that Gaston really didn't love me and the Rumple didn't want to let me go. I allowed myself to hope that he truly felt the same for me here as he did in my experience. Blue told me they were accurate representations, but I can't be blamed for having doubts. I _did_ have a spell cast on me. Part of me wished to go back into my sleeping state. Everything was so much simpler. A day here was the equivalent of a month, give or take a couple weeks, there. Come to think of it, it was hard to keep track of time.

Pushing the thoughts out of my head, I leaned back on the pillow and sifted through my false memories. Why would the Evil Queen do this to me? I had a hunch, but my suspicions needed to be confirmed before I went any further. I also knew I had to act quickly. Blue warned me after I woke up, that I had only half a day to find the answers I wanted. The clock read 9AM. I sighed, I didn't think letting Gaston down was going to take that long. He'd arrived at half past. I had only ten hours to find where Rumplestiltskin was being held. Not a minute later because the curse would engulf the Enchanted Forest in smoke.

The Dark One was being held in a prison below ground. Apparently, it was supposed to be able to keep his magic at bay. Unfortunately that was all I knew, but at least it was a start. The good news was that Blue, being the great helper she was, had a quick and easy way of finding him. I made a mental note to thank her again for everything she's done as I leaned over to my left bedside table and opened the drawer. Inside, was a vile containing some sort of blue liquid. She told me that if I pour the potion on something Rumplestiltskin owned, then I'd be able to find him.

The only place I could think of that had something Rumplestiltskin owned was the Dark Castle. I called for my horse and was on the road soon afterward. The castle certainly wasn't hard to find. It was a huge castle in the middle of the forest. Nothing else there to confuse it with. The vial was clasped tightly in my hand when I ran up to the double doors. Surprisingly, they let me in without any fuss. I would have thought that a booby trap would be somewhere around here. But there wasn't. I guess anyone stupid enough to steal from the Dark One is someone who had to deal with him personally. As I had previously seen, his methods of torture were... colorful to say the least. I cringed at the thought.

I remembered there being quite a few objects of interest in the dining hall, so I started there. The only problem with this plan was that most of these things belonged to someone else. When I was about to give up on this area, I spotted the spinning wheel. When I looked closer, there was a pile of golden thread sitting next to it. I smiled, pulled the stopper off the bottle and poured it on some of the gold. The thread pile shimmered blue then one of the ends rose like a snake. When nothing else spectacular happened, I lightly touched it. The thread wound around my wrist and up my forearm. The tail end of it curled around my thumb and tugged me out of the castle to my waiting horse.

The thread guided me straight where I needed to go. I arrived at the entrance to the dungeon an hour later. A guard was standing outside, "Excuse me, Miss. You can't go in there." He said extending out his arm, preventing me passage.

I let out an exasperated sigh and placed my hands on my hips, "Look here, bud. I have been through an ogre war, treated like the scum of the earth, heard someone get skinned alive and given false memories to mask everything I know to be true. All within the past month. So, I'm going in there, whether you give me permission or not."

The guard stared bug-eyed at me and moved his arm. "Good luck, Miss. Don't let him know who you are. He'll use your name against you."

I thanked him, but otherwise gave no reply. Rumplestiltskin's cell was dark save for the torches lining the walls. My heart pounded in my chest and rang in my ears. Only when I got to the final torch did he come up to the bars. His reptilic eyes boring into mine. I had to stop myself from reaching into the bars to cup his cheek or hold his hand. He looked so lonely down here all by himself. The sight broke my heart.

A smirk appeared on his face, "What took you so long, Dearie?"

_Rumplestiltskin_

Belle was here, standing before my prison. When I asked her the question, a baffled look appeared on her face. "Excuse me?" She asked.

I giggled, "You forget, I see the future. So, of course, I'd see you coming. It was just a matter of when." Then it dawned on me, she wouldn't have come here for no reason, "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to mask my vulnerability. Unfortunately, success evaded me.

Belle smiled, and her eyes contained her usual curiosity, "I have a question for you."

"I'll answer your question... for a price." I baited.

The girl rolled her eyes and many expressions crossed her face at once. Only one of which I could decipher, disappointment, "I don't want to be another one of your deals. But if that's the only way I can get my answer, I'll take it." She sighed, "Name your price."

It was in my nature to ask for a price. A knee-jerk reaction. In all honesty, I'd answer anything she wanted. Free of charge. But the words were already out there and I couldn't take them back. I thought a moment, there _was_ something I wanted, but I didn't want it simply because the deal forced her to. I wanted it because she did also. I grinned as my price struck me, "In return for your question, I require an answer to a question of my own. You first." I said pointing at her.

"I accept that deal." She said, then fell silent. Most likely trying to best word her question. As she was thinking, I gazed over her perfect features. I looked her up and down until her question broke the silence, "Can you think of any reason why the Evil Queen would want to harm me?"

Rage burned within me like wildfire. What had Regina done?! If she so much as laid a finger on Belle, she was going to pay... painfully. "Something comes to mind, yes. Why do you ask?"

Belle pursed her lips, and hesitantly spoke, "I..." She sighed, changing the course of her thoughts, "I don't want you to go all," Belle waved her arms around in small circles in front of her. "Vengeful once I say this. So I want your solemn promise that you won't do anything."

That was going to be a promise that I certainly wasn't going to keep. If Regina had harmed her in any way shape or form, there were going to be consequences. I didn't answer. No nod or shake of my head. I stood there waiting. Then she began to tell me her tale. Everything that had happened after she left. She was only here in front of me to find out why the Evil Queen would do such a thing. Belle only wanted answers, not vengeance. "Well, for starters Dearie, she's the Evil Queen. She doesn't care about anyone's happiness but her own." I lowered my voice and leaned toward her, "For the reason she targeted you, well, I think from everything you've gone through that you could probably take a wild guess."

Belle looked down at the ground and smiled. She took a couple of steps toward my cell. So we were approximately six inches from each other. As she looked up, "It was because of the way I felt about you. The Queen figured you'd send me away after her first plan failed and decided to create a life for me that she thought would hurt you the most. One where I was still engaged to Gaston." My darling girl paused, closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them back up, a new emotion was shown, "Did you ever feel _anything_ for me?" She asked with an edge to it.

There were so many answers to that question. _How could you possibly ask me that? More than life itself. You're my light shining among all the darkness._ But only one answer came in loud and clear, "Yes."

"Then why on Earth didn't you fight for me? Didn't you notice that I was acting strangely? Didn't it seem odd that Gaston was suddenly back in the picture, after I told you that I didn't like how superficial he was?" Belle ranted with anger filling her eyes.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I'd had my suspicions, but, ever since I was locked in this cell, couldn't do anything about them. I spoke, but it wasn't in my flamboyant voice, "Belle, I'm ashamed to say that I did notice. The only reason I didn't interfere was because you looked happy. That's all wanted." I told her tenderly. Then I began to speak rapidly, "Even when I convinced myself that something was wrong, I couldn't do anything because I'm stuck in this hellish place." I stated as I slammed my hands against the bars. Immediately I turned to face the back wall. I hadn't planned to lose my composure as I did. But as I started talking, my rage toward Regina, this cell, myself started to snowball and explode before I could pull back.

"Rumple," My heart swelled as she said my name for the first time. I turned and walked back to the bars where she still stood. Belle reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. That's when I noticed the gold thread wrapped around her right hand, but that wasn't important right now. "It's okay." She stated, forgivingly.

I didn't know what I'd done to deserve such a beautiful, understanding soul, but I knew here and now that I didn't want to be parted from her. Ever again. We started leaning toward each other as deep purple smoke swirled around our legs. I silently cursed myself for prodding Regina to get on with her curse, sooner rather than later. I looked into her eyes as the smoke began to rise. "I love you." I confessed. She didn't get to reply as we were ripped from our world.

**v-v**

**I know, short chapter and no Evil Queen. I didn't think I could really write her into this one unless she was just casting the curse. But don't worry there will be quite a bit of her in the chapter to come.**

**Please Review! I'd love to hear from all my readers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to put this one up. I'll try to be better. Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Brace yourself my Dearies, here comes another angst-filled chapter. I hope you like!**

**v-v**

_Evil Queen_

I opened my eyes and found that I was laying on a bed. To my left was the Huntsman- no _Graham_- looking disheveled and sexy as ever. Holy crap, it worked! Rising from my queen-sized slice of heaven, I drew the curtains from my window. A smile came to my face when I exhaled, "I did it."

Next on my list of places I needed to see, was my closet. It was filled to the brim with the best top brand clothes. Nothing but the best as Mayor of Storybrooke. I ran to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I wanted to start being Mayor as soon as possible. Even though, technically, I'd already started. After I bathed and dressed, I left without a second thought to the man still sleeping in my bed.

A grin was plastered on my face all day. Cricket- _Dr. Hopper_- actually smiled and said 'good morning'. Ruby and her Granny were fighting over the young girl not being able to move to Boston, which she'd never be able to do. Then Snow- _Mary-Margaret Blanchard_- ran into me. She apologized profusely and quickly ran off. Oh, this was going to be absolutely amazing! Finally seeing Snow and Charming in their neverly ever after was immensely satisfying. Even when Mary-Margaret set flowers on his food table, she looked at him indifferently and left the room.

I'll be the first to admit that my smile faltered when I saw Rumplestiltskin- _Mr. Gold_- (knew that name would come in handy). Due to our agreement, I made him owner of the town and local pawn shop. Everyone had to pay rent to him. As for his dear Belle-_Lacey_- she wouldn't be up until she slept off her imaginary hangover. Gaston- _Paul_- on the other hand, happily chatted with everyone in his Deputy uniform. Gold didn't come up to me, in fact, he barely even acknowledged me. So no one remembered. This day was just getting better and better!

Late that night, I decided to pop my head in to see how Lacey was doing. I was about to ask the help where I could find her, when I saw her emerge from the back entrance to the bar. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a dark blue one shouldered dress that was way to short to be modest. She was obviously intoxicated, but that's not the only thing that caught my eye. It was the man stumbling in after her. Paul. He hugged her from behind and that got my attention. I kept my promise to Rumple when I told him that Belle wouldn't be with Gaston, but they still had a history. Even in this world.

Her story was one as tragic as they come. Lacey and her father moved to Storybrooke when she was sixteen and just lost her mother. Needless to say she didn't like having to move from Australia to Maine. Who would? So, to piss off her father more, she got involved with Paul. He was a bad influence at the time, drinking, drugs etc. And that was exactly what she was looking for. After her senior year of high school she became pregnant, and her father tossed her from the house. Paul agreed to marry her and pull himself together. Which he did rather successfully as he became Deputy to Sheriff Graham. Lacey's whole life seemed to be coming into place. She was clean and sober. Ready to bring a baby into the world. When she went into labor, her little boy was stillborn. The loss was so heartbreaking that it ruined the engagement. Every year on the anniversary of her child's death, she goes to the cemetery where he's buried. She drinks away her sorrow as if the answers to life were at the bottom of Jack.

Getting back to what my eyes see before me. Although they are not married and dislike each other greatly, or I should say _she_ dislikes _him_. They sometimes get together... when they're drunk enough. That was my guess as to what was happening behind the bar before I came in. It wasn't just Paul though, it was really any available man. She didn't like to be with the same guy for long. Her fear was that her attachment would lead to another loss. Something Lacey couldn't bear again. The only reason I can fathom that she's with Paul now is that it's familiar with him. Familiarity is oftentimes safe. Especially with a depressant involved. A grin appeared on my face once again as I left the Rabbit Hole.

Day after day was the same thing. As if on loop, I'd wake up next to Graham, get ready, listen to relatives arguing, greet Hopper, run into Mary-Margaret and spy Mr. Gold across the street. Lacey lived the night life so I rarely saw her. In all honesty, this charade was wearing on me a bit. Maybe _that_ was my curse. I'd give out whatever unhappy endings I created, but as a price, I'd have to relive the same day. Over and over and over again.

Then, one day, something was different. I knew that it hadn't been long, so it couldn't be the Savior. Though, if I was being truthful, I didn't know when he/she would come. So what the hell were two complete strangers doing in Storybrooke? After I got a chance to talk to them, they were a simple father/ son pairing that were camping in the woods when they happened upon the town. I made sure that their car would be fixed in the timely manner, all the while slowly getting to know the broken family. I grew quite fond of them and it made my heart a bit lighter to see the little boy smile. I'd even invited them to dinner, and the boy's father had the audacity to turn me down and not stay here. My actions might have been a bit more rash now that I think about it. Thankfully, I did one good thing in letting the boy go.

That's when I decided to see Gold, "I want a child." I stated as I walked through his pawn shop door. I realized the irony in that sentence when he usually asked for children as payment.

"I'm flattered, Madame Mayor, but unfortunately I'm uninterested." Gold stated, his lips curving into a small smile.

Wow, the imp actually had a sense of humor! I relayed to him my experience and now wanted to adopt. He said he couldn't help me because it wasn't his line of work, but somehow, two months later; I was holding Henry. What a beautiful child he was. So wonderful and full of life. The years went by in a blur. I aided him when he was sick, endured his tantrums and made sure his education was excellent. It wasn't until he went missing to find his birth mother that I realized something was wrong with the way we lived our lives.

_Emma Swan_ was supposed to only be dropping him off. As she was about to leave, she swerved to miss the wolf and hit a sign. Suddenly she decided to stay. That's when changes started happening, the clock tower began to tic, the caves collapsed and Gold looked more and more knowledgeable every day. I had a sneaking suspicion that he planned everything. Down to the last detail. At this point in time, I knew he hadn't seen Belle- _Lacey_- yet. If he had, he surely would have paid me a visit.

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out about his precious Belle.

_Lacey_

I blinked, trying to make my eyes adjust. It was so bright! Ruby and I had done a number of shots last night and definitely hustled some attractive men at pool. Fuck! I was hungover. My head was throbbing as I reached to my side table to find a bottle of Asprin. I downed the pills with water and slowly sat up. My phone started to ring, loud and obnoxiously. "Hello?" I said after I scrambled to it.

"Lacey, where the hell were you last night?" It was Paul. We'd been friends ever since I moved to Storybrooke with my father. "We waited at the restaurant for hours is everything alright?"

He acted like a little girl having her first period. "Geeze Paul, cool the fuck down! Ruby and I just went to the bar and hustled some guys out of some free drinks last night." I smiled remembering the looks on the guy's faces. One guy even tried to get me to bed him, but he was too needy.

I could almost hear Paul's mind reeling, "Aww Lacey! It was Ruby's birthday last night. Don't you remember you promised to have her at the restaurant at 9pm sharp?"

Now I felt like a complete dipshit. I literally smacked my head then winced at the throbbing, "Holy crap! I'm so sorry! I completely spaced. We really should have written a note somewhere that I would have seen, before I left to meet her."

Paul snorted, "It's alright, everyone had a good time otherwise. After the first hour people started to get smashed, and Leroy ended up smiling for once."

I gasped, "Seriously? And I missed it?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah! It was great..." Paul trailed off.

I knew what he was going to ask, and I didn't want any part in it. "Paul, please. Just don't. It's too early in the morning for this shit."

"Lace, it's eleven in the morning and you gotta think about this." Paul stated.

I rolled my eyes trying not to let my tears fall, "No I don't. I go and see him every day. I don't see you out there." I choked, "So, my answer is still no. Always has been and always will be."

There was a gag on the other line as if he was crying, "Come on. It's been years. I think we deserve another shot."

"No. Please, move on, Paul. I'm tired. So, so tired of trying to be something I'm not with you. I'm sorry." I half-begged.

He said nothing. There was nothing to say. So, without even a goodbye, he hung up.

I was more fortunate than some people that I didn't have to pay rent. My place was out in the woods so no one really knew who I was there. Unless someone spent the night, and even then they didn't care. Thankfully this meant that I never had to deal with Mr. Gold. Apparently, he's this ruthless owner of the entire town. His prices were way too steep to be considered anything but thievery. I've never spoken to or even seen the man. And I intended to keep it that way.

There was an errie silence in my double-wide that I couldn't stand. So I quickly showered and sprinted to Granny's where Ruby had black coffee waiting for me. "Well, look who finally decided to join the living." She teased, placing her hand on her hip.

"Hey, don't hate me for not having to work on weekends." I smiled.

Ruby scoffed, "Or mornings, or holidays or anytime you don't want to." She ranted.

I pointed at her, "That's not fair. You know that my initial job is lenient, but what about my other ones?"

Ruby's face scrunched up and she nodded admitting that it was true. She then left to check her next table.

I didn't have to work much because I run my own business. Okay, back up, I aspire to run my own business. It's not very successful. I design clothes. Unfortunately, a life as a fashion designer doesn't pay much when your only customer is your best friend, and she pretty much just expects it to be free. Perks of living in a small-ass town. My dream was to move to Hollywood and design for all the movie and television stars, but something told me that wasn't going to happen.

So to earn some cash, I did a lot of odd jobs. Weekdays, I work for Harold & Sons cleaners 8am-2pm. I bartend at Genieve's Tavern week nights from 4pm-3am. In addition to that madness, I fill in for Ruby at Granny's on weekends if she needs me to. I'm able to buy supplies and food for a week with cash to spare. Then the vicious cycle happens all over again. I have no health or dental insurance so most of my money goes into an account especially for that purpose. Whatever little money I have left goes toward my dream to own a design studio. Which I admit is next to nothing.

The bell to the diner rang. I turned to see a man in a suit with a cane and long brown hair walk in. He strode to the counter. This guy looked like he needed to be taken down a peg or two. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Ruby stood frozen in place. Granny looked flustered as she quickly handed a thick roll of bills to the man. Which could only mean one thing, this was the dreaded Mr. Gold.

**v-v**

**What did you think? Was it horrible? Please review! I love hearing from everyone! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WARNING: Just a general warning, there will be a little bit of torture in this chapter. **

**Secondly, I am so sorry. This chapter didn't want to be written. I hope to have the next one up much sooner.**

**As promised earlier, I will have a short story coming soon called, _Belle's Journey._ About how she made her decision about Gaston.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

_Rumplestiltskin_

It had been a month. A long month after Emma Swan came into town, I finally found Belle. I walked into Granny's diner, which I admit is unusual for me, to collect the rent. I was about to walk out when my eyes fell upon her. Belle looked disheveled. That was the only way to describe her. Her hair looked like she'd just gotten out of bed and her make-up was streaked. She wore a wrinkled, over-sized black sweater that fell over one shoulder and jeans. But despite her attire she still looked stunning. My feet moved without my knowledge to stand beside her.

Belle looked up from the coffee she was nursing to look at me. Tilting her head to the side, "Can I help you with something?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It'd been so long since I'd seen her, "No, sorry. You just... look like someone I know."

"Guess I have one of those faces." She stated, returning her attention back to her drink. There was something off about her. Belle would at least have introduced herself. Though a part of me realized that this wasn't really Belle. Before I could go any further she cleared her throat, "Was there something else?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, not really. I'm Mr. Gold." Silently cursing Regina for not giving me a first name.

I extended my hand which she only glanced at. Belle half-smiled, "Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me," I backed away to give her space, but didn't blink for fear that she'd disappear. "See ya, Ruby!" She called as she walked out the door.

There were no words to describe the pain that I was feeling. She didn't recognize me. It shouldn't kill me, but it does. I didn't know anything about this woman. Yet I could see that, in the few seconds I'd spent with her, she was in pain. The diner was completely silent after she left. I glanced around the room to find everyone staring awe-struck at the scene they just witnessed, but as my eyes passed over them they threw themselves back into their earlier discussions.

Red walked past me but there was an wary look in her eye. Not her usual fear. It seemed that there was more to this puzzle that I wasn't comprehending.

I left quickly. There was only one person who could have done this. The person who was responsible for everything! It was high time I paid a visit to the dear Queen.

As I entered the mayor's office, a sly smirk was plastered on her face. The nerve of this woman! "Careful, Mr. Gold. You don't want to destroy public property." She warned after I almost shattered the windows on her door.

"Enough games, Regina." I walked around her desk, "You're coming with me madam Mayor."

She still had that sickly sweet smile, "I don't believe I am. What would possibly possess me to come with you?"

I leaned on my cane so that I was eye level, "I need to rephrase. You're coming with me, _please_." Without another word she stood and followed me to my car. I began driving out into the woods where the cabin was. I rarely used it, but it was perfect for situations such as these.

When I turned onto the gravel road that lead to the house, my mind was flying through ideas. I never wished I had magic more than this very moment. Regina had tried to take everything from me. No more.

"Why are we here, Gold?" Regina sighed as she walked through the door and sat on one of the couches.

I pulled over a simple wooden chair and placed it next to Regina. "You know," I started, "I've never so much as laid a finger on you. Did I help the Charmings? Yes." I answered, as I started a fire in the brick fireplace. Her shock at the reveal of myself was encouragable. "In fact, every time you needed help, I was there. I gave you the Dark Curse. Told you what went wrong. I might not have been light and fluffy about it, but I answered your questions all the same. And did I ever deserve such rage from my star pupil? I think not." I said poking the fire so it could blaze before resting the poker back in the grate. Regina was wise not to have spoken. It might have cracked me just enough to kill her on the spot, "So, this brings me to the problem at hand. Belle, the kindest soul in the world, is suffering. _She_ didn't do anything to you. _I_ didn't do anything to you. So, what made you think it was a good idea to poke a stick at a sleeping bear?" When she didn't respond right away, I slammed my cane on the coffee table. "Answer me!" I yelled.

_Evil Queen_

Although I was startled by Gold's admission, I didn't fear him. Without his magic he was just a man... with a cane... and a fire poker. Why was this a good idea again? I did everything I could to not let my fear show. My mask came in a smirk on my face, "Does there really need to be a reason? I'm the Evil Queen, and I do what I like."

Then there was pain. White and hot as the fire poker seared into my left thigh. It wasn't deep, but it didn't need to be. I went to scream, but Gold muffled it with his hand. When he drew the slightest bit of blood, Gold tossed the weapon back in the fire and glared at me, "That was a warning, Regina. If you value your continued existence in this horrid place, then you'll be wise and back off. Stay away from Belle or whoever she is here, and, more importantly, keep out of my way. _Please_."

I was really starting to hate that word.

I'd like to think I'm a smart person, but honestly, I didn't know how I ended up in this position. Did I try to take away his happiness? Yes. But I couldn't think of any reason that would have convinced me to further provoke the Dark One. He was right, he'd done nothing to me. And a death threat from Rumplestiltskin is nothing to be taken lightly. Especially when you have a small gash in your thigh that hurt like Hades.

So all I could do was nod numbly, not trusting my voice. He smiled and stood up to leave, "Where are you going? You can't just leave me here. I'm wounded, you Imp!" I snarled when I got my voice back.

Calling him names wasn't my best strategy. His eyes snapped to mine, "I wasn't planning on leaving you, Dearie. Merely stretching my legs. I had planned on taking you to the hospital and informing them you'd been mugged. But now, I see things _very_ clearly." He picked up his cane and hobbled to the door. All I could do was follow him with my eyes. The pain in my leg was almost unbearable. I couldn't move. Rumplestiltskin turned as he opened the door, "Good luck, your Majesty. I do hope someone finds you soon. What a tragedy it'd be for our ruler to suddenly have gone missing." With that, he slammed the door.

I heard the car engine ignite and drive away. Rumplestiltskin was gone, and I was in the woods. Alone.

**v-v**

**Alright, probably not what you were expecting by means of torture. To be honest, I'm not really a person who enjoys making others suffer even if it's fictional.**

**So, is there more to Lacey than we first perceived? What'll happen to Regina? Keep reading and find out! :)**

**Also please review! I love hearing from my readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware of the fact that I just put one up yesterday, but this chapter just flowed.**

**I'll also be putting up _Belle's Journey _later today or possibly tomorrow! Keep a lookout for it!**

**Hope you like!**

**v-v**

_Lacey_

So, that was the fearsome Mr. Gold. Seemed like a regular guy to me. Younger than I expected maybe, but what else am I supposed to think when people are scared of a crotchety guy with a cane. I was thinking of more, 'Get off my lawn you meddling kids!' reference.

After I left Granny's, I decided to pay a visit to Brandon. My little boy. The cemetery was not far off a trail head that wound into the woods. I snagged a couple flowers from my father's- no _Mo's_- shop, and slowly made the trek out there. The man who owned the flower shop was no longer my father. Even after Brandon died he didn't come to see me. He didn't pay his respects to perhaps his only grandchild.

I didn't even want to get started on Paul. He was a nice man once upon a time. After our son's death, we tried to move on. But Paul turned to drinking and ecstasy. The combination never ended well. The alcohol would loosen him, but the drugs would rile him back up. More than once I had to call in sick to work so I could let the bruises clear up a bit. Finally, Ruby convinced me to get out, and I thank her every day for it. I heard after a while that he decided to turn a new leaf and lay off the drugs. He still drinks, but it's rather funny now that he's not using.

I shook my head to clear it. I didn't want to think about them right now. All I wanted was my son. My little boy who never breathed, never smiled, never laughed and never opened his eyes; alive and well. I used to try and picture him smiling happily as he learned to crawl, walk and explore the world around him. Reality would crash into me like a semi truck when I realized that none of it was possible. When Brandon died a part of my soul went with him.

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the labor and delivery of my child. The doctors said he'd been healthy. I'd heard his heart beating just before I went to push. I could recall the event as if it was yesterday:

_Nurses scurried around the room in preparation to get me ready to push once the doctor arrived. They placed my legs in the stirrups and noted that they could see the head or part of it. There were beeping noises of me and the baby. People were saying things to me I couldn't comprehend because of the unbearable pain I was in. It felt like my cramps had multiplied by a billion! All I wanted was the pain to stop and to hold my newborn child. I vaguely registered that Paul had taken my hand, "Honey, you're going to be fine." He kissed my temple and wiped some sweat off my brow. I looked up at him, "The doctor will be here any minute. Just stay with us."  
_

_"He'd better get here soon because if he doesn't-" I screamed as another contraction hit, "Get. Him. Here. NOW!" I yelled, nearly throwing Paul across the room._

_A moment later, which seemed like hours, Paul came back in with Doctor Wale hot on his heels. "How are we doing, Lacey?" He sat down in a seat before me and glanced at the baby's monitor. Wale quickly said something to a nurse and came back. "Alright Lacey, I'm going to need you to push. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."_

_And I pushed, with everything I had for what seemed like an eternity. Once my child was out, the pediatric doctors took him. I was hazed, but I knew from movies and other's experiences that a baby not crying wasn't a good thing. "Wale, what's wrong? Why isn't he crying?"I snapped, from either exhaustion or impatience I didn't know._

_He rushed over to help get the lungs breathing while Paul had to leave a hand on me so that I'd stay where I was. He brought his arm around me and whispered, "It's going to be okay. Everything is okay." _

_He kept chanting it like a mantra until Wale came back over to us. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. We tried everything, but.."  
_

_His voice drifted off. This wasn't happening. There was no way this could happen. Nothing ever happened like this in real life. All there was was emptiness. There was nothing. When I was able to hold him for that brief moment, everything hit me at once. I wept long and hard over the cold, lifeless body of my boy. _

I later realized that it was over before it started. Wale had done everything he could, but there was nothing to be done when your child is stillborn. Tears were falling more and more rapidly. The hole in my chest throbbed. I placed a hand on Brandon's head stone and fell to my knees. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder which shook me from my grief. If only for a moment, "What are you doing here?" I snapped before crying once more.

"Can't a father visit his son?" Paul answered, well on his way to tears as well. He plopped down next to me, but my eyes didn't move from the placard. We sat in silence for a long time. "I knew I'd find you here." He sniffled.

I sighed and looked over at his puffy, red eyes, "Yeah. What I don't understand is, we talked just this morning about you never coming to see him. And now you're here. This won't win me back." I stated firmly, rising from my spot on the ground.

He stood too, "I know what I did was wrong, and understand that you don't want to be with me. I wouldn't want to be with me either. I just... couldn't come alone." Paul took my hand and we both stared at our son's grave, "Love you, Buddy." He professed, tapped the stone and made his departure.

I kissed my hand and touched the stone. Then I made to leave as well. I heard a muffled cry coming from deeper in the woods. It was farther away and in the opposite direction of my double-wide. Concerned that someone could be seriously injured, I walked in the direction of the noise. I heard it once more and broke out into a run. I was halfway across a gravel road when a black Lincoln came speeding around the corner. It was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

_Rumplestiltskin_

I slammed on the breaks as I hit someone. It was just my luck. A person was running. Who goes on a run this deep in the woods? I didn't notice who it was because I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. Thoughts of my next move to get closer to my beloved. When I stepped out of the car I could clearly decipher that it was a woman. No more than a yard away with her back facing me. Upon closer analysis I realized it was Belle. "Belle!" I turned her over and checked for life signs. Her heart was beating, but very slowly. And she wasn't breathing. Other more minor injuries included a gash to the head, bleeding heavily, and possible broken leg.

There was no way for me to call for help. I was a good distance away from Regina, but given the state she was in, I doubted she'd want to help anyway. There was no time to lose. She wasn't breathing. Without thinking much about it, I started breathing air into her lungs. Her chest rose and fell, but she didn't wake up. I moved her into the car as fast as my legs could carry me, and fled to the hospital emergency room.

One of the nurses, upon seeing my arrival, brought out a gurney. Belle was hoisted onto it and wheeled away. I parked my car and ran in after her. She was nowhere to be seen, "Excuse me," I said to the man behind the desk, "A young woman was brought in here not too long ago. Where did they take her?"

The man stared at me and gave me the information flat out. He was scared out of his wits. Had I not been an emotional wreck right now I would have smirked. Belle was in surgery and I was told to wait in the lobby down the hall and around the corner. I was never good at waiting, but two hours later Wale came in. He looked around the room a second before he spotted me. He made his way over, "The girl you brought in, she's alright. Not conscious, but she's stable. Where was she?"

I didn't get to answer because right at that moment Ruby and Paul ran in, "Where is she? Where's Lacey?" The tall girl asked, tears streaking down her face.

"Ruby, calm down. She's fine. Very minor injuries, but is in a coma." Wale stated and went on to discuss everything that went on in the surgery. Why was he telling friends about his patient? I wasn't well versed in medical diplomacy but I knew that there were doctor/patient confidentiality agreements. Wale placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Can we see her?" Paul asked, I wondered why he was here if they weren't together. Jealousy coursed through me. He didn't have the right to ask about her. _Gaston_ was a pompous ass who didn't deserve to be in the same realm as Belle.

Wale nodded and led them to her room. He came back to sit next to Gold, "As I was saying, Lacey is fine. Did you say where you found her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I think the bigger question is why you're giving out her information to the public."

Wale looked baffled, "They're her healthcare proxy. If something needs to be done, they're the people who make the decisions."

My brow furrowed, "Really." It wasn't a question, just surprising. It made me wonder what Mo French had done to piss off his daughter so much.

I stood to leave, but Wale grabbed my arm, "The police would like to talk with you Mr. Gold." Sure enough, the Sheriff was there waiting to ask me questions.

I was asked the same question ten different ways. Sheriff Graham knew what he was doing when someone got lost in the woods, but his questioning skills were lacking. A part of me couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. Surely my cursed self would have picked up on such things, but obviously not.

When I was finished, I made my way to see Belle- _Lacey_. That was going to take some getting used to. Ruby and Paul had left for the night when I arrived. Lacey looked uncomfortable. Needles in her arms, left leg in a cast and not to mention the tube down her throat. I sighed because I was in this. I wanted to be with her now more than ever. I never wanted to see her hurt again, especially at my own hand. Even if she wasn't Belle. Even if she didn't know me. I would figure out a way to bring her back. I sat in the chair beside her and took her hand. In the meantime, all I had to do was wait for her to wake.

**v-v**

**What'd you think? Anything I need to tweak? In this or other chapters?**

**Let me know! Review please! Even if you hated it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know. Three in three days! That's gotta be some sort of record. Don't get too excited though, I don't know how long this is gonna last.**

**Be sure to check out _Belle's Journey_! It's finally up!**

**I don't own _Once Upon A Time_ in any way shape or form.**

**Enjoy!**

**v-v**

_Lacey_

_I walked down a never ending hallway. No. This couldn't be right. I was running through the woods. Trees flashed by me. But now I'm not. I'm in a hallway of what looked to be... A castle. What happened? A brief image of a black car flickered past my eyes. Am I dead? I wondered. I was still walking down the hall when double doors greeted me. They opened without any help._

_A large dining hall was beyond the doors. Relics were scattered about the room like trophies. I had no memory of this place. If I was dreaming, then I should be in a place I recognized. And if I'm dead, Heaven is not as I imagined. Was it too late to get my money back? I laughed at myself because I knew what Ruby would think, if I'd told her. Then she appeared, "Nothing is ever good enough. Even in death, you still think things could be better."_

_"Ruby? Wha-what's happening? Where are we?" I asked._

_Ruby laughed and walked toward what looked to be a simple vase, "You're dreaming, Lace." She picked up the vase to examine it._

_I took a deep breath, "But what is this place? I've never seen it before in my life. And.. what's so interesting about a vase? There are plenty other more valuable treasures here."_

_Ruby looked around, perplexed. She shrugged, "How should I know? It's your subconscious. Maybe this is your dream home. The trailer is a bit cozy. As for this," She held up the object, "I haven't the slightest clue. As I said before this is your mind, and for one reason or another you're fascinated with it." Immediately she set it down as I would have._

_I had to admit, she had me. I moved on to a different topic, "Do you know what happened? One minute I was running and the next I'm here."_

_A tiny smile appeared on my friend's face, "You were hurt, and now you're in a coma." Ruby spoke as if it wasn't big deal. She walked to a glass case at the end of the hall._

_"A coma?! Are you serious? Ruby, what if I don't wake-" I stopped when I felt a tingling sensation in my right hand. As if someone was holding it. The spinning wheel glowed dully on the opposite side of the room._

_"Calm down. You're in good hands. I may be just a figment of your imagination, but I know that much is true." Ruby said as she sat at the spinning wheel._

_As I moved to closer, my location changed. I was at Granny's, sitting in the same spot as this morning. Something was different, and not simply the lack of people. Though Ruby had disappeared. My brow furrowed as I concentrated on what it was. "Frustrating, isn't it?"_

_I'd know __that voice anywhere. He was sitting at the counter approximately where Gold was standing earlier, "What are you doing here, Paul?"_

_Instantly, he was sitting across from me, "Come on, Lace. Why wouldn't I be here? I did some bad things, but, all in all, I'm still your best guy friend." He smiled and I laid my forehead on my left hand to hold it up. I refused to acknowledge at him. "Hungry?" As soon as he asked, plates appeared in front of us._

_I shook my head and, begrudgingly, looked at him, "I don't have money to pay for this." I stated gesturing to the lasagna._

_Paul was already digging in. Food flew out of his mouth as he spoke, "Lacey, you're in a dreamworld. Look around you. No waitress, no cook and nobody taking money. Hell, there's not even a cash register."_

_That was it, that's what was missing. Why wouldn't there be a cash register? Even in a dream state, it should still be there. The real question was, why did I care so much? It wasn't like this was my establishment. Although, my best friend's grandmother owned this place. So that was probably why, but I had to be sure. "Why not?" I asked._

_He gave me an 'are you crazy?' look, "Who cares?" I stayed silent and he backtracked, "The most logical reason would be Ruby. Her grandma owns Granny's." I opened my mouth and Paul held up a hand, "Before you tell me that that's exactly what you were thinking. You've got to remember that this is your mind. I know only as much as you do."_

_"So, I'm talking to myself." I concluded._

_Not-Paul smiled and nodded, "Pretty much."_

_"And I don't know why I'm here? Aside from the fact that I'm in a coma?" I inquired leaning back against the seat of the booth._

_He mimicked me and sighed, "You've seen movies where people have out of body experiences. Think of this like that. When you're in a coma, it means your brain needs repairing. It has time to heal while you're in this place."_

_I had to hand it to myself, I was pretty dang smart. "Alright, I can wrap my head around that. So, are the real Ruby and Paul with me?" Not-__Paul shrugged. "Well, you're a lot of help." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm._

_The bell of the store rang and a cobra slithered across the floor. I jumped up to find myself at the cemetery. Why did I have to jump here? Wasn't there somewhere else I could have gone? My trailer, a clothing store, anything? If Brandon showed up, that was it. I was sure to be dead, and he was going to bring me to the pearly gates. "Don't worry. You're not dieing."_

_I turned to see a boy around the age of eleven, "You're the mayor's kid right?" I asked._

_"Yup!" He smiled, "I'm Henry."_

_I smiled too, "I know. My son would have been around your age, more or less." I quickly changed the subject, "I heard that your birth mother came to Storybrooke. That's exciting." __The boy nodded and started to walk away, "Wait! Where are you going?"_

_Henry looked back at me, "I'm figuring out how you got here. That's what you wanted, right?" There was a scream in the distance and the boy took off._

_As soon as I decided to follow him, we were standing by the side of a gravel road. A black Lincoln was idling further away, "Is this where the scream came from?"  
_

_"No. This is where the accident happened." He answered, moving around to the front of the car. Henry waved me over, but I was frozen in place, "Lacey, it's okay. Promise."_

_I walked over to him. Laying on the ground was myself. A bit surreal. I was beat up pretty badly. Then the scene came to life. Mr. Gold appeared from the car, "That son of a bitch hit me!" I growled._

_Henry put a hand on my arm, "Keep watching." He urged._

_Gold ran to kneel beside me, "Belle!" He screamed. Who was Belle? Certainly not me. He must have been thinking I was someone else before he turned me over. The man checked me over quickly and immediately started breathing into my mouth. It was odd. This complete stranger, who was supposedly the most terrifying man in the town, was doing everything he could to keep me alive. I didn't know if I had it in me to do that._

_I turned to Henry, "Is this what really happened? How do... I know this happened if I was unconscious?"_

_The boy shook his head, "I'm not sure if this actually happened. You remember seeing a black Lincoln just before you blacked out. The only person in town that owns a black Lincoln is Mr. Gold. I'd like to think he tried to revive you so you could make it to the hospital. Whatever happened, he got you there in time." Something soft and gentle touched my forehead then was gone, "It's time. They've been waiting long enough." Henry smiled._

My eyes snapped open to immediately shut again. Wherever I was it was too bright. Something was in my throat. I was choking. I heard muffled noises, but nothing could distract me from this obstruction. Why did I have to wake up? My dream world was much more peaceful and less painful. Soon the problem was removed and now a bright light shone in my eyes. I went to swat whatever it was away when my hand was tugged in the opposite direction. I groaned which was raspy with disuse.

There was a voice, but sounded far away, "Lacey. Lacey, can you hear me?" It was Dr. Wale. Keeping my eyes closed, I nodded slightly. There was a sigh of relief. "Can you open your eyes for me please?" I shook my head, I didn't want to be blinded again. "Come on, Lace. Here, I'll shut the blinds and turn off the light." I heard him doing what he said.

I peeked one eye open. It was dark enough, even with the sun shining, that I could open them fully. My throat felt scratchy. All I could say was, "Water."

Wale rushed over to pour water into a plastic cup and hand it to me, "You gave us quite a scare." He said.

I sipped the liquid and let it soothe my aching throat, "How long was I out?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"...Three weeks." He hesitated, "Ruby and Paul stopped coming by after a week or so. Not that they don't care. I told them that I'd let them know when you woke up." Wale looked like there was more, but he didn't say anything.

I nodded and tried to recall what happened. Nothing came. Had I even been dreaming? It felt like one minute I was running and now I was sitting in a hospital bed. "What happened?"

He told me everything. "Gold may have hit you, but he also saved your life." Wale paused, "Speaking of Gold, there's something you should know-"

My friend was cut off by the door opening. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Gold with a cup of coffee. His eyes were wide and jaw dropped, "Lacey, you're awake." He smiled.

_Rumplestiltskin_

For three weeks straight I didn't leave Lacey's side except when I went home to shower, change and eat. I was getting used to her name now because it was said quite often by the nurses that came and went. When Ruby and Paul came by, to say they were surprised was an understatement. I just finished staying my first night in the chair. The next morning I heard a noise. As I looked up, I noticed Ruby and Paul there. They wondered why I was there since I'd run her down. I explained that it was an accident and wanted to make amends. There was a part of them that refused to believe that, and they tried to ask Dr. Wale to kick me out. Each of his attempts failed. Finally they stopped coming. Wale insisted that it was because he offered to let them know when she awoke, but I knew that they didn't want to see me any more then I wanted to see them.

They were nice people, but they had had Lacey for twenty-eight years. I figured it was my turn to spend time with her. I held her hand and told her stories. Stories that I hadn't spoken in a long time. Quite often I shared our story. How a beautiful woman loved an ugly man. She changed his life and he never wanted to return to the darkness that once plagued him. I told her how my father abandoned me, how my mother disappeared after my birth and how both Milah and Bae were taken from me. And I don't pray, but I plead to any deity out there to take care of Lacey.

I waited to see those gorgeous hazel eyes again. I wanted to see her smile and laugh. I even wanted to see her angry with me for putting her in this position. I'd deserved it. Then on an ordinary day, I was feeling exceptionally tired so I decided to get a cup of coffee. I didn't want to leave this innocent woman who looked so peaceful. Gently, I leaned over to kiss her forehead and left the room. When I came back she was awake. She was weak and looked frail, but there she was. "Lacey, you're awake." I smiled and came to sit beside her.

She had a guarded look in her eyes. That's when I realized she barely knew me. We'd only met the once at Granny's. "Yes, I am." Her eyes flickered to Wale then back to me.

"I'm Mr. Gold. We met a while back. I brought you here after..." I trailed off. How was I going to explain this?

Her features softened slightly, "Yes, I know who you are, and what you've done. Thank you for bringing me here. I would have _preferred_ that you wouldn't have hit me in the first place, but what can you do?" She shrugged exaggeratedly as she rolled her eyes.

"Lacey!" Wale snapped.

It took everything I had to not laugh. She was right. Everything would have been better had I not hit her. "It's alright, Wale. I deserve that." I noted, calmly.

"Damn straight!" Lacey was just getting started, "Why are you even here? Don't you have people to rob?" Wale tried to get her to stop, but she held up her hand to him, "Wale, stay out of this. What are you waiting for? A medal? I thanked you. You can go!" She waved her hand to the door.

There was no room to argue. If she didn't want me here for the time being, then I'd oblige. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright. Now that I have, I'll leave you to rest." I stood to leave, "I'll check on you later in the week." I promised as I walked out the door, ignoring her screams of never wanting to see me again. I dearly hoped that this wasn't how it was always going to be between the two of us. Perhaps now, more than ever, did I want this curse broken. Miss Swan was getting closer, but was still willfully in denial.

After so long in the hospital, I barely knew what to do with myself. Regina had been found crawling around the forest by Graham three days after the incidents. She had apparently been calling for help for a while. Now Graham and Emma were getting very close to each other. I can only imagine how that makes the Queen feel. She's had him in her clutches for so long, it was only a matter of time before she snapped. It couldn't be long now.

**v-v**

**This chapter was so fun to write! I love writing Lacey! She's a spitfire or at least in my head she is. Haha.**

**Please review! I love hearing from my readers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Chapter Ten! Wow, I didn't know I was going to write this many. Oh well!**

**Anywho, enjoy my Dearies! :)**

**v-v**

_Lacey_

After Gold left I turned to Wale, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I finally calmed down a bit.

Wale gave me a sheepish look, "I was going to tell you the Mr. Gold stayed by your side the entire time you were out."

My mind reeled. What did he just say? No, that couldn't be right. "B-but he just walked in." I stammered.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "Gold left to get a coffee. He was too far down the hall when your monitors went crazy. A nurse rushed in and immediately called for me. We took your feeding and breathing tubes out in time for your vitals to stabilize." Wale explained.

I rubbed my eyes roughly with the heels of my hands, "So, you're telling me, the guy that hit me with his car has been sitting here waiting for me to wake up for three weeks?" Wale nodded. A wave of disappointment crashed over me. Who was I to be so quick to judge? "And I just treated him like dirt." I stated. Wale was suddenly interested in his feet. I groaned, "What is wrong with me?" Wale mumbled something about the morphine when another thought hit me, "Where are Ruby and Paul? Why aren't they here?" I asked.

His weight shifted, "As I told you, they came for a week. They were surprised by Gold's attentiveness to your hospitalized state. Both of them wanted him out of here, but as you well know, he owns the town and no one can really throw him out of anywhere. They tried to get Gold to leave multiple times so they could be alone with you, but he refused. Then they were busy with work and family. I'm sure they'd like to tell you themselves. I'm off to call them now to let them know. Is there anything you want me to say?"

I thought a moment and shook my head. In all honesty, I hoped Gold came back so I could apologize. The man was the owner of the town. He didn't have to come at all if he didn't want to. And yet, to hear that he was here the entire time was somewhat comforting. It was a nice feeling. Something I hadn't felt since I was a teenager.

Ruby and Paul came to visit. Each of them had flowers and tears threatening to shed, "Oh my gosh, Lace! You scared the living Bejesus out of us!" Ruby informed as she leaned down to hug me.

She backed away and Paul made to hug me too. It was awkward, but I smiled anyway. "We were so worried about you. We wanted to come sooner, but Gold's kind of intimidating." Paul explained.

"Neither of you could sit with Gold for twenty minutes- no not even that _five_ minutes- of the day to at least check if I was alive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Their faces were filled with guilt and shame. "Listen Lace," Ruby started, "We didn't know how long you were going to be out. Gold was almost... possessive over you. Like he was scared you were going to vanish into thin air. A week passed and your jobs were calling us like crazy. They needed you back. Of course they understood that you were incapacitated at the moment, but they still needed to get their work done." She took a breath.

"We each took a job and worked it around our schedule." Paul finished, "Ruby went to Harold & Sons and I worked at Genieve's Tavern." My jaw dropped, "We are willing to keep at it until you're back on your feet because you're going to need all the help you can get." He smiled gesturing to my broken leg.

A grin split across my face and tears filled my eyes, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" I brought them both in for hugs once more. I knew there had to be a reason for their absence other than Gold. They had to leave earlier than I'd hoped in order to get back to work. Both left with promises of coming back soon. I smiled and waved at their departure. They were the best friends anyone could ask for.

The next day was one for testing. Lots and lots of testing. You name it: MRI, EEG, EKG, CAT scan and full blood-work. When I finally was able to return to my room, Mary-Margaret was there. I'd never formally met her, but I'd definitely heard people rave about her teaching methods. She smiled, "Lacey, I'm glad to see you're up." Her smile was contagious. Mary-Margaret didn't stay long because she was volunteering, but it still brightened my day.

There was no news the next day, but I hadn't eaten anything since I was off the feeding tubes. And it wasn't for lack of trying, let me tell you. Everything I put into my mouth came back up. The nurses tried everything. Wale mentioned that it could just be a reaction from being fed with a tube for so long. He was going to keep an eye on it, and, if it got worse, I'd be fed through a tube again. I really didn't want that. Even if it was effective, I hated needles. The ones in my arms now were already a pain. I couldn't imagine where another would fit.

Some of the test results came back the third day. Ruby was present to hear and take notes on anything I missed. From what I got my EKG and CAT scans were fine. They wanted to review my MRI and EEG results further and ordered more tests. I didn't understand the hold up. Aside from my non-existent appetite, I felt good. Alright, maybe good was too strong of word, functioning was better. I just wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed, dang it! But judging from my doctor's notes, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The next few days went by in a blur. Visitors came and went. Some were from high school, some from the local church, but most were friends. I smiled and thanked each of them for coming. Though none of them were who I wanted to see. I was on pins and needles waiting for Mr. Gold. He finally arrived when it was after visiting hours and I was slowly nodding off. As my brain noticed he was there, I stared at him. He was standing in the doorway leaning on his cane. It took some effort, but I pushed my bed into a sitting position and waved him in. "I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not intruding. I invited you in." I said, softly. Gold came and sat in the chair beside the bed. I swallowed and began, "I was informed, right after you left, that my hostility toward you wasn't entirely earned." I held up a hand to stop him from talking, "I'm grateful for the kindness you've shown me. And am forever indebted to you for it. A debt I am unlikely to pay off." A deep breath came and I hated owing people things, "Please, accept my apology and let me know if there is anything I can do to pay you back."

A half-smile crept on Gold's face, "Lacey, you owe me nothing. In case you're forgetting, I ran into you." He talked with his hands and it made me smile.

"Yes," I agreed, "But you're Mr. Gold. From what I've heard this is out of character for you. The man that holds the town in his pocket is more attentive to someone he harmed than his own business transactions." I didn't tell him that I didn't believe a word of what was said around town. Gold seemed like an ol' softie to me.

His smile fell and his eyes grew serious, "Don't listen to what other people say. I'd prefer you'd make your own judgments." My stomach growled loudly, and a smirk appeared on his face again, "Am I keeping you from dinner?" He asked, his eyes flickering to my untouched food.

I leaned back against my pillows and rubbed my temples. The morphine wasn't doing anything for my headache. It'd been a week since I kept anything down, and Wale was positive I was going to have a feeding tube inserted. Gold said my name, and I glanced at him. The look I saw there shocked me to no end. He was worried. I didn't know Gold... at all, but I knew enough that he didn't get worried. Or at least, not from what I'd heard. Always strutting around town and taking money from poor landowners, homeowners, shop-owners etc without so much as a second glance. But I digress, "I haven't been able to keep anything down since I got off the feeding tube a week ago." I confessed.

Mr. Gold leaned over on his cane to look at me, pleadingly, "Lacey, you've got to eat. At least try, even if it doesn't look appetizing." He scrunched his nose as he looked over at the food again.

"Believe me, Mr. Gold I've tried. The first few days I tried everything they gave me. It all just comes back up." I was frustrated and my words were showing it.

"Then we simply need to find one thing that doesn't make you sick." Gold placed his cane to the side, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

My eyebrows pulled together, "What are you doing?" I asked.

A genuine smile graced his features, "We're going to have a taste test. Whichever food tastes the best initially is one that you're less likely to see again."

I grin broke across my face at his logic, "Does that actually work?" The skeptic in me told me not, but the hunger was willing to try anything.

He pulled the food tray so that it was in between us, "Only one way to find out." Gold picked up a piece of bread and broke it in half, "On the count of three, we'll both try it together. One, Two, Three." We bit and immediately I spat it out, "Alright, so we can cross bread off the list." I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me. He actually had a pen in hand along with the menu and was crossing it off.

That's how it went for each and every item on the dinner tray. When we couldn't find anything there, Gold left and came back with one of everything from the kitchen. Took two confused nurses to help, but was well worth it. "You really don't have to do this, you know." I said after moose pie ended up on his jacket. Which was quite a feat considering it was slung over the chair behind him.

He was unable to hide his grin, "And miss all this fun. Not for the world."

I was surprised to find that brussel sprouts were my Achilles heel. I'd never really liked them, so when they arrived on my lunch plate, I dismissed them. After I ate one, I tried another. When I thought I'd keep those down, I ate a few more. Half an hour later and still nothing, "Thank you so much, Mr. Gold. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"I'm glad we've found something you can eat." Gold rolled his sleeves back down, picked up his jacket and made to leave.

A part of me was getting fairly tired, considering I was supposed to be asleep two and a half hours ago, but another part of me wanted to him to stay. Gold was surprisingly good company. He was at the door when I stated, "Thanks again. Will I see you later? I mean, not _tomorrow_ or anything, just... later?"

Something flashed across his face, but he covered it up, "I'd like that. Goodnight, Lacey." I wished him goodnight and he exited the room.

_Rumplestiltskin_

Tonight had been, possibly, one of the best in my existence. Aside from Bae being born. Watching Lacey eat and laugh, knowing that I had caused it, was enchanting. There was no other way to describe it. Before I left, I informed the nurses that worked the night shift of Lacey's progress. They were grateful that she had eaten something. Even if it was a baby step, it was at least a step in the right direction. When I reached my car, I looked up at the stars and sighed. Lacey asked to see me again. The idea made me grin; I was elated.

This event reminded me how time seems to stand still in hospitals. Everything is on a schedule. Out in the real world, a great many things happened. Sheriff Graham died which made Paul the next in line. He enlisted Emma as his Deputy. A stranger came to town which should have been impossible, I was as surprised as Regina, and the Miner's Day Festival came and went without a hitch.

I didn't make it to the hospital the next day. As much as I wanted to. Regina stormed into my shoppe and asked for my help in getting rid of Kathryn and framing Mary-Margaret. The only reason I agreed was to benefit myself. Something tragic would happen to poor Kathryn, but she wasn't going to be dead as Regina thought. No, she'd merely be kidnapped and held at my cottage until I thought Regina had gone far enough. She deliberately tried to make Belle hate me. _Twice_. For that, Regina had to pay, and she was past due.

**v-v**

**I know what you're thinking, _Lacey can't survive a week without food. _Well, sorry to disappoint, but a person can go three weeks without it. Sorry, but felt like I needed to clear that up!**

**Anyone like the fluffiness? I thought it was kinda cute, but I'm probably a bit bias.**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
